


Birthday Bluebonnets and You

by kitkat0723



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: A smidget of Angst, Eddie loves flowers, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALICIA, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sibling Time, Texas Bluebonnets, another birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: Eddie would love to spend time back home seeing the bluebonnets and spending time with his sisters. It's not possible this year or is it?
Relationships: Eddie Diaz/Evan "Buck" Buckley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Birthday Bluebonnets and You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracieli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracieli/gifts).



> YES, this is the third birthday fic I've written today. I cant send gifts but I can write a fic! Happy Birthday, Alicia! I hope you love Eddie Diaz being in love with flowers.

It’s not something that crosses Eddie’s mind to hope for this year. He’s too busy to even think about his own birthday coming up in two short months. He would usually plan a trip home so his mother would stop her complaining. But this year, there’s no time. Between Christopher and work and home, there’s not much room to fit in a trip back to El Paso. He’ll miss it though. Going to the Rodeo with his sisters and little cousins, seeing the bluebonnet fields. Springtime in L.A didn’t hold the same appeal to him. The wildflower fields are beautiful in California, they just didn’t have the  _ wild  _ feel of those in Texas. There was however always next year to make sure he got the time off.    
They’re all sitting around in between calls. Buck’s nose is very cutely buried in a book about robotics, Hen has her own book open studying for something. Chim and Bobby were cooking. Conversation, waiting mode all taking place. “What is Athena doing next week for your birthday, Bobby?”    
All heads turn in their Captain’s direction as he stirs something on the stove. Bobby flushes slightly. “We’re just having dinner and a night in. Nothing big.”    
“Lame!” Chimney proclaims and goes back to his chopping for a second.    
“What about you, Eddie?”    
Eddie was looking up something on his phone. “Huh?”    
“Your birthday is in two months, what are you doing to celebrate getting older?”    
Eddie shrugged. “Nothing. There was no time to plan a trip back home. It’s what Christopher and I usually do for my birthday. I think we’ll just get a cake or something.”    
He looks over, expecting Buck to say something, but his boyfriend isn’t paying attention to the conversation.    
Eddie lets it go and goes back to looking for the electrical components Christopher told them they would need for his robot.    
The alarm rings and soon birthdays and robots are forgotten to focus on the orange and red flames of fire.    
  
Buck and him are celebrating their six month anniversary when his birthday is brought up again. The restaurant isn’t too fancy for either of them to feel uncomfortable. Their knees bump under the table, making the both of them smile.    
“So, what exactly do you want for your birthday?” Buck picks up his wine glass, long fingers wrapping around the stem.    
Eddie sighed, shrugged. “I don’t know, Buck. Like I told Chim last month, there’s no time to getaway. I’d love to go spend time with Sophia and Adrianna, give Christopher a small taste of back home, but it can wait. I have vacation time saved up.”    
Buck nods reaches for his hand. He places one of his own in the younger man's, interlacing their fingers. “What if I told you we can go back to Texas for a few days around your birthday?”    
Eddie stares because he’s not sure he’s heard Buck right. He knows both his and Buck’s work schedule for the next three months. A weekend away is not anywhere in either calendar. “Huh?”    
Buck laughs and lets his hand go, rising up in his chair slightly to pull something from the jacket he tossed over the back of the chair. He sat papers down on the table and Eddie just stared down at them, still not understanding. Buck pushed the papers closer. “I filed time off three months ago.”    
Eddie looks up into blue amused eyes. “When we first got together?” Buck nods.    
“Yep. I know you always try to celebrate your birthday with Christopher. So I put in for both of us because I knew you wouldn’t put in for yourself. Bobby got it approved.”    
Eddie nods and hates the thought that pops into his head. He knows him and Buck are a sure thing. “What if this wouldn’t have worked out.”    
Anguish crosses his boyfriend's beautiful features for a second before he shrugs. “Then both of us would have four free days to ourselves to do whatever.”    
“Right. Thank you.” Eddie leans over the table, motioning to Buck to do the same, kissing him sweetly. “You’re welcome.”    
They both return to their chairs, finishing up dinner.    
  
The Truck was gassed up, and all the important stuff they needed for three whole days away. Christopher’s settled into the back, happy and dancing along to the radio Eddie turned on. They’ve got twelve whole hours, not including stops to go. Buck’s in the passenger seat, coffees are settled into the cup holder and a cooler at Buck’s feet holds more drinks.    
“Ready to go see your aunts and cousins?” He asked Christopher. He figured he’d surprise the girls when they get there. The tickets were already in his account.    
“Ready! And Grandma and Grandpa! And see the Rodeo!” Christopher’s excitement moved through the cab of the truck.    
“That’s right!” Eddie laughed.    
Buck leaned over and kissed his cheek, then stuck his AirPods in, flipping through his audiobooks. He leaned his head against the headrest and closed his eyes. He’d be driving soon. The sun was barely peeking through the buildings when they left, wanting to get a jump on traffic and trying to get to Texas as soon as they could.    
  
They arrive in El Paso with only an hour to check-in, surprise Eddie’s sisters, and get to the rodeo. Not a lot of time to freshen up, but thankfully, their jobs give them plenty of experience at getting ready in fast forward. Despite Christopher’s protests, Eddie makes him at least wash up quickly. Within thirty minutes of stepping into the hotel room, they’re out of the door, Christopher cackling from his perch on Eddie’s back, as they race to the truck, Buck hot on their heels. His sisters both cry when he knocks on the door and tells them to grab shoes, he’ll explain on the way. They’re packed like sardines in Eddie’s truck, but none of them mind. When he pulls up to the rodeo lot, the volume raises inside the cab once again, all of them talking over each other. Buck looks at him like he’s not sure who he is, but Eddie’s always loved his sisters and been more animated around them. They enjoy the rodeo and even with his profession, he gets excited for the bull riding competition, cheering on all the riders. Christopher falls in love with the barrel racing, and how graceful everyone is on their horses. The chatter is non-stop between the Diaz siblings, his sisters asking about life in L.A, their family, and obviously the new development between him and Buck. When he crawls into bed that night, arm slung around Buck’s waist, it’s with a smile on his face.    
His parents of course have something to say about them not knowing about the visit, but they’re kind to Christopher. Lunch is awkward, but they somehow don’t get into another shouting match. His mother wants more time with Christopher and demands family dinner. Eddie agrees if only to stop the oncoming argument. Buck’s hand is comforting on his thigh, giving it a squeeze.    
“Why don’t we let Christopher have some time with his grandparents, Eddie. I’m sure he’d love to tell them what’s going on with school. You can show me around.” His eyes meet Buck’s and silent conversation passes between them.    
Eddie looks over at his parents, who are in agreement. “We won’t be far. I’ll have my phone.”    
“We’ll be fine,” his mother tells him, and Eddie nods, carrying his plate into the kitchen with Buck following after making pleasantries at his mother.    
When they step out onto the porch Eddie takes a deep breath, leaning down. Buck doesn’t touch him, just heads down to the truck, knows how much Eddie hates talking about being here. He follows a few minutes later, reluctant to leave Christopher.    
“We’ll be back. He’ll be okay.” Buck’s hand once again rests on his knee. “Is there anywhere special close by?” Eddie nods, head laying on the steering wheel.    
“One.”    
“Let's go. We’ll take a breather and come back. Besides, your sisters will be here tonight. They can’t be that bad towards all of you.”    
“They’re not. Just me.” Eddie hates it. Taking a deep breath, he sits up. “The only person I’ve ever shown this place to is Christopher,” Eddie tells Buck as he drives.    
“Not even…” Buck doesn’t finish the thought.    
“No. We had somewhere else. This was just for me and Chris. Something of ours.”    
They drive for fifteen minutes until Eddie turns down a road lined with wild bluebonnets. They’re everywhere for miles to see. “Wow,” Buck says as Eddie pulls off onto a small patch of dirt that’s obviously meant for when Cars break down.    
“Yeah. Come on.” Eddie gets out of the truck, making Buck follow suit. He heads for the back of the truck, dropping the tailgate.    
Hopping into the back, he steps towards the toolbox then drops down in front of it. The sun isn’t too bad today, a wonder. Buck sits next to him, not saying a word but taking his hand.    
“When Christopher would get fussy, I’d drive down here and walk him in the fields. It was probably stupid because it was black as ink, but he loved it, I loved it. Shannon always thought I’d ran away when I’d just come out here and sit for hours.”    
“It’s nice.”    
“They saved me.” It’s one admission he’s never admitted to anyone.    
“Thank you for sharing it with me.” They kiss with the sun shining down on them, bluebonnets for company.    
“Thank you for bringing me home. Even with my parents.”    
Buck lays his head down on Eddie’s shoulder. “We both struck gold in the sibling department.”    
“Sure did. Seriously, thank you, Buck.”    
“You’re welcome.”    
They head back to Eddie’s parent's house, surprised to find his sisters and cousins there already. They celebrate Eddie’s birthday that night, with dinner and cake, even though Eddie didn’t eat much. They leave with promises to visit again soon, but Eddie knows it’ll be awhile.    
The next afternoon, after Buck spoiling them to a Texas-sized breakfast, Buck asks for the keys. When Eddie looks at him wearily, he just smiles. “It’ll be worth it. I promise.”    
“If you say so.”    
“I do.”    
They drive for a good forty-five minutes, Buck following directions on his phone the whole way. They pull up to one of the largest Bluebonnet fields he’s ever seen. “Wow! That’s a lot of flowers.” Christopher says.    
“They’re called Bluebonnets. They’re your dad’s favorite.” Eddie tunes his boyfriend out as he goes on a speech about plant life, just looking around, breathing in the scent of  _ home _ the fields bring him. He missed this when he was overseas, missed this when he moved to L.A.    
“Eddie?” He looks up to see Buck and Christopher ahead of him, walking through the fields. “Coming?”    
He smiles at the looks on Buck and Christopher’s face. “Yeah.” Eddie takes the hand Buck has outstretched him.    
“Worth it?” Buck asks when they stop a short time later.    
“I’m alive on my birthday, I got to see the bluebonnets, and I have you, I have my son. It’s all worth it.”    
Buck turns and grabs him by the waist, pulling him in and kissing him, whispering  _ I love you _ when they break apart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments make my day. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @kitkat0723.


End file.
